A display device such as a liquid crystal display device is conventionally used in a personal digital assistance such as a mobile phone, and in a panel display. Those display devices are composed of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel displaying an image, a backlight emitting illumination light to the display panel, and the like. In recent years, a protective member has been arranged on a front surface of these display panels in order to reduce external light reflection and to protect the display panel from external shock.
At first, illumination light from the backlight has leaked outside the display panel in some cases, and the illumination light leaked has leaked to a user side in some cases from a space between the display panel and a case housing the same. There has been a problem that the leaked illumination light makes it difficult to obtain a sufficient contrast of the display panel, and visibility is deteriorated. To remedy this problem, a printing layer has been provided in some cases on a surface at a display panel side of the protective member so as to surround a display region of the display panel. The printing layer is formed with repeatedly applying a paint to increase light-shielding property.
However, the conventional protective member shown in Patent Document 1 and the like had a problem that peeling and crack of the printing layer, particularly peeling and crack of the printing layer from an outer circumferential edge, occur in packing and transportation steps for shipment, or in an assembling step of the display device or the like, resulting in a defective product. To prevent occurrence of scratches, adhesion of dust, and the like in shipping a protective member to the destination, the protective layer may be shipped with a film being adhered to both surfaces of the protective member. In order to incorporate the protective member into a display device in the destination, the protective member is installed in the assembling step after the film is removed. However, peeling and crack may occur from an outer circumferential edge of the printing layer in removing the film, resulting in a defective product.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2011-7830